


Fearless

by fandomsruinedmylife17



Category: Girl Meets World, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsruinedmylife17/pseuds/fandomsruinedmylife17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GMW/SHADOWHUNTERS AU. Maya Hart doesn't know a lot about her family, living above the café her mother works in with a leaking roof, best friend Farkle and a father who left her. She is thrust into a world of wolves, vampires, demons and danger as she uncovers who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

"Mom, I'm fine." Maya groans into the receiver. "I had dinner at Farkle's and he's walking me home now." She rolls her eyes and looks at him. "Okay. I'll be there soon, bye. Yes, I love you too." She flips her phone closed and sighs. "For God's sake it's only 7. It's not even Winter yet." She shakes her head. The streets are a little less crowded now it's later in the day, people have gone home from school and work. She's walking next to Farkle as the sky darkens and it's pretty cold out. He gave her his jacket.

"Still. It's good to know she cares that you're okay," he says. Farkle is her best friend. They met in first grade at a Halloween party. She dressed as a bag. He was a dracula or vampire, she forgets. She knows he's had a crush on her for eight years. He confesses his love at any chance. They even had a fake proposal. It had all been just child's play. He knew she only saw him as a friend and he was okay with that. A really good friend. Someone her mom would let her have sleepovers with. Who hung out with her when they other kids avoided them because he was smart and she would get into trouble. They levelled each other out.

"I guess." She kicks at a rock on the floor. "I just never got to do a lot when my mom isn't there. We don't go places. I know we can't afford to but just walking out of town... I've never been out of New York." It was Friday. The first week back after summer vacation. Maya had been complaining since Spring it was too early to go back. She wanted to be an artist. Not take Geometry. Or whatever they'd been teaching in Sophmore History. "We're fifteen, Farks. We need a little freedom."

He gives her a sympathetic smile. "You got any idea what you want to paint next?" Don't engage Maya in any conversation she'll get angry. Angry Maya is a scary Maya. He'd know. Once he'd looked in her art book when he was eleven. He didn't want to think about it.

"Buildings. I mean probably." She nodded, "I've done wildlife. Landscapes. Portraits. There's something... Interesting about old buildings. Like the stories behind them. The architecture. The design. You know. Like the cathedral."

"The one that's a church?" He suggests and smirks.

"It's not a church. I know what a church looks like." She folds her arms and scowls.

"It barely even constitutes a church." He gently pushes a shoulder.

She sighs. "Whatever. Weather forecast looks good for tomorrow. You busy? Meet me there. I'll bring my watercolours. Bring one of your nerd books."

He raises his eyebrows, "My nerd books? You've still got that art book from the seventh grade. C'mon. You're not in school and I know you're smart." He ruffles her hair and she cringes. "Yeah sure. I'll be there."

They reach the stairs leading down to Topanga's. It's darker outside and it's not very busy. The warm light from the shop brightens the small alley. Maya pushes the door open, there's a soft clink of a bell as she and Farkle enter. There's a few people sat around the back of the café. Her mom and another woman are talking, she's wearing a dark business like suit and shirt. They're whispering. Maya coughs.

"Maya!" She says in surprise. The other lady turns around and smiles. She vaguely recognises her, maybe from when she was little. "Farkle."

"Katy," he replies. It took Katy years before she could convince Farkle to call her anything other than Miss Hart, Maya's mom or blonde lady."

She adds, calmly. "Maya this is Topanga. Topanga, this is my daughter, Maya. Topanga... Owns the café. She's an old friend."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Maya." Topanga says. Maya couldn't see before but she's got swirling black lines near her wrist and neck where everywhere else is covered. Maya merely nods. Maya had wanted for years to get a tattoo, but she was only fifteen, and her mom said no. She turns back to face Katy. "I'll try to keep in touch now we're back, hopefully permanently. Keep safe. Cory and Jocelyn say hi." She leaves.

"What'd you want me back so early for? Other kids my age are out drinking right now. It's a Friday, when will this misery end?" Maya says dramatically. "Afraid that werewolves are going to get me so close to the full moon?"

Katy scoffs, "No. The streets aren't safe in the dark for teenage girls. Especially in the City."

"We never leave the city, Mom." Maya says loudly, which startles several customers to leave with their take-away coffees. This prompts other customers to finish and do the same.

"Maya." Katy says somewhere between softly and warningly. "Farkle, maybe you should go."

Farkle nods. "I'll see you tomorrow." Maya doesn't turn to watch him leave.

"No, mom." Maya folds her arms. "I always say that it doesn't matter that I don't get to go to parties and I can't stay out late. And I know it's not your fault we can't afford a holiday. But I'm fifteen, Mom. And I can't do anything."

"It's not safe baby girl," Katy says soothingly.

"Maybe it's not safe for you." Maya replies angrily, "I don't get the chance to make my own mistakes because I'm not allowed to take any risks. And I'm old enough to know when you're hiding stuff from me. And you always are. And I ignore it. But I deserve to know. After everything in this family that has happened."

"It's for your own good." She says somewhat sternly. Maya grunts and storms up the stairs to their apartment. "Maya Penelope Hart. You come back here right now." She hears two doors slam. The second a little fainter and the click of a lock.


End file.
